Encapsulation is a crucial step in the PV module production. As an important step in encapsulation process, frame up plays a role of increasing the module strength, further sealing module and prolonging operating life of the module. To be more important, the PV module can be installed on other parts such as walls, roofs of buildings or the like by using the PV module frame installed around the PV module.
The invention patent possessed by this applicant under patent No. 200520140581.5 granted on Apr. 18, 2007 provides a large-scale PV module frame with adhesive agent accommodating slot as shown in FIG. 1, wherein an module recess 1′ provided on the upper side of the frame includes an upper cavity portion 11′, lower cavity portion 12′ and a side portion 13′. The module recess 1′ is formed as a wedge-shaped adhesive agent accommodating slot with the bottom thereof is larger than the notch thereof, in which a PV module 5′ is placed. A sidewall 2′ is provided on the left side of the frame and both end faces of the sidewall 2′ are sealed. A bottom portion 3′ provided on the lower side of the frame extends from the bottom of said sidewall 2′ along the same direction of the recess of said module recess.
In the prior art, the installation of PV module is usually realized by vertical and horizontal sectional materials. Concretely speaking, vertical and horizontal sectional materials are fixed on walls, roofs of the building or the like and then are connected to the frames. By this way, the PV module is finally fixed on walls, roofs of the building or the like.
When implementing embodiments of the present invention, the inventors find at least the following problems existing in the prior arts: vertical and horizontal sectional materials fixed on the walls or roofs of the building or the like are necessary when a PV module is being installed. Besides, the connection structure between the frames and vertical and horizontal sectional materials is complicated, so that it takes more time and efforts to have the PV module installed and large quantity of parts of the whole PV module installation system are required.